Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens manufacturing system, a lens manufacturing method, a computer program, a lens design data use management system, a lens design data use management device, a lens processing management device, a lens processing management method, a lens processing management system, a lens design data use management program, and a lens processing management program.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, a system in which an enterprise having the optical design know-how provides a design service for an enterprise without the optical design know-how has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-202291). In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-202291, a terminal device of a lens manufacturer (the enterprise without the optical design know-how) is connected to a terminal device of a design data producer (the enterprise having the optical design know-how) through a network, and the design data producer transmits the design data through the network when the lens manufacturer accepts a contract for supply of the design data.
In the service using such a system, it is general that the enterprise that performs the optical design charges a fee incurred according to the number of lenses manufactured based on the design by the enterprises receiving the design of the lenses. For example, the system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-202291 is provided with a transmission counting section that counts the number of transmissions of design data of a lens, and a fee is calculated based on the number of transmissions counted by the transmission counting section.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-174800, a lens shape processing data communication system for glasses that connects a communication device of a store that sells glasses to a communication device of a lens processing enterprise that processes lenses of glasses through a network is disclosed. The lens shape processing data communication system for glasses is a technology in which lens shape processing data such as kinds of lenses is transmitted from the communication device of the store, and the data is displayed and output to the communication device of the lens processing enterprise receiving the data.